


Shirtless

by Eeriecloud



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Dadsona is named Keith CoffeeMaker, Fluff, He's unapologically trans, M/M, MLM Writer, Minor Anxiety, Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Writer, might make a part two, theyre both trans, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: "Damien was going to tell him.Currently, the couple is on their second month of dating and have no time of breaking up anytime soon or if at all. Keith would often come by the Bloodmarch household much to Damien’s delight, he would always try to make up a reason to why he needed to come over. A cup of sugar needed to borrow a book that only he had, or that he had been without affection for too long. Nevertheless, he never turned away any reason to why Keith had come over and both parties stayed together till much later in the evening, though Damien long for him to stay over until the dawn rose above the treeline.Today, however, there was an actual reason why Keith CoffeeMaker was over at the manor"





	Shirtless

Damien was going to tell him. 

Currently, the couple is on their second month of dating and have no time of breaking up anytime soon or if at all. Keith would often come by the Bloodmarch household much to Damien’s delight, he would always try to make up a reason to why he needed to come over. A cup of sugar needed to borrow a book that only he had, or that he had been without affection for too long. Nevertheless, he never turned away any reason to why Keith had come over and both parties stayed together till much later in the evening, though Damien long for him to stay over until the dawn rose above the treeline. 

Today, however, there was an actual reason why Keith CoffeeMaker was over at the manor. He had always expressed great interest in Keith’s garden, it was more practical than it was aesthetically pleasing. Plants that offer food grow every inch of the lot, sometimes even overgrowing into other neighbor’s yards. Luckily no one seemed to mind, for the major of the time it would be trees that breached the other lots, but offer sweet or sour fruits as a peace offer for the inconvenience. Damien sighed greatly, wishing that he had at least a small herb garden to call his own. Overhearing the wish, Keith rolled up his sleeves took Damien’s hand to begin their little project on the only part of the yard that has never produced a single flower. 

They spent hours working on the new garden, luckily the earth was soft so it did not give much of an effort to make new dirt patches in the ground. Right before they were done for the day Keith somehow had ripped his shirt with a shovel (don’t ask) and need to find another if he was going to stay any longer. Damien, of course, didn’t mind. He liked seeing him in his clothes. 

So Keith excused himself to go upstairs to Damien’s closet, and he was left here in the parlor full of love and want but also fear that lingers in the back of his mind. 

Damien was a transgender male, he embraces it fully. Sure, there are bad days but in the end he loves himself and who he is. That can change when someone else is thrown into the mix. He wanted to tell Keith badly, he can feel the tension between them slowing stretching so far that soon it will snap with electricity. Its more for his sake than anything, even though he knows that Keith will accept him for who he is the dark part of his brain still has it's doubts. Its better to know how he acts now, then later on anyway.  
“Hey, babe-” Keith voice rang down the stairs, getting closer with each step. It sounded like a start of a question with a hint of anxiety, one Damien knew too well whenever Keith got lost or cannot find the object he is looking for. He stepped into the parlor. 

“-where are your sweaters? I can’t seem to find them…” 

Keith stood in the doorframe, he was a rather small man at the height of 5’2” and rather skinny as well, but also very toned. His jeans were cover in dirt, and a tattoo of a bracer stained his right wrist, his hair long since untied and spilled onto his shoulders. He was shirtless. 

He was wearing a black binder. 

A. Black. Binder.

A weight flew off of Damien’s chest, and he blushed at the sight. Keith had always called himself “an acquired taste” or “all personality”. After hearing the self-deprecation the first time Damien made it his mission to called his lover beautiful every single day, telling him that he is truly the most handsome man he has ever met. Now, with Keith standing before him like this, all it does is put the final exclamation on that statement. 

Damien coughed and looked away, trying to hide his blush the best he can, “They aren’t in the closet, I usually put all of my sweaters in the drawers for safe keeping.”

Keith scrunched his nose in thought, “You know, that...actually makes sense. I’ll be back a sec,” he slowing turns around. 

“Or...I can show you where I put them.” 

Keith turned his head back towards Damien, it wasn’t a scene that Keith had seen before; It was low and sultry, but Damien was stiff as a board and flushing so red he could be mistaken as a stop sign. Keith gave a smug grin.

“I’ll like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked.  
> (I'm in love with Damien so OF COURSE I had to make a self-insert fanfiction, hahahaaaaa-  
> But yeah hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to like, comment, then share!"


End file.
